Magic
by TorekEszter
Summary: They thought it's a common case. But it isn't. Beckett and Castle dance around the victim. Together.
1. The case

**Chapter 1**

Kate Beckett was sitting in her chair, reading about their new case. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. She was waiting for her coffe.

„Hey, Beckett!"- it was Esposito.

„Hi. Don't you know where is Castle? I need my coffe, or else I'm gonna get mad."

„Oh you look frustrated… What's the matter?"

„ Nothing special… New case. I'm gonna get this son of a bitch, and put him to jail for the rest of his life!"

„Oh wow… Someone looks snappy, this morning!"-Castle just entered the office, with the coffe in his hand. Esposito thought it's better to leave them alone.

„You are not that much lucky, Mr. Castle."-answered Beckett playfully.

„So we got a new case?"

„Yeah. A teenage girl had been murdered last night. The victim's name is Elizabeth Loy. We found her in an alley. Lanie thinks she died about 3 o'clock int he evening. "-Beckett told him.

„What did she do at 3 on the street? Any sign of violence?"

„Now, that's a funny question, because she's got a big wound on her back."

„So?"

„ It's heart shaped."

„Sounds a little bit ironic. We have a maniac?"

„One is more than enough arround me."-She pointed at him.

„If you try to tell me, that you don't like me arround you, I have to call you a liar!"-he said. The Dedective roled her eyes.

„Castle, focus!"

„I am."

„Ont he case, please. Any idea?"

„For what?"

„You know i thought, you are usefull here, but now I'm a little bit sceptic."

„I am usefull."-he tried ti ripost. He was thinking.-"What if, the murder is her boyfrined?"

„Yes, perhaps. But we aren't sure about him…"

„He had motive. She wanted to leave him. Probably he knew it."

„The accent is on'Probably'."-she tried to demur.

„Allright, but it deserves a try. Maybe we should follow him."

„Really, Castle? That's the idea of a bestseller crime novellist? To follow the suspect?"-She raised her eyebrow. Castle loved that.

„I thought, that I am the one who annoys the other."

„In your dreams!"

They left the office. Together.


	2. Innocent pianist boy

„Remy's? I'm hungry…"-asked Castle.

„Hm. Sure!"-She said.-„To tell the truth, it's not a bad idea."-Beckett turned to Castle.

„Remy's? I know I love their cheese burger and the-"She butted in.

„To follow him. But we have to talk to him before that. I call Ryan to get him to the captaincy."

„Allright. We have to know him. Maybe he is an innocent-pianist-boy…"

„Just like you, huh?"

„You like that I'm not innocent, don't you?"-he winked at her. He loved that dance.

„Khm… Or maybe he is a serial killer."

„Maybe."

They were walking down the street. They had lunch, and then they got back to work.

„The suspect is ready for your pamper."-Ryan winked.

„Thanks!"

When Castle and Beckett end the „little conversation" with Tom (the victim's boyfriend) they weren't statisfied.

„Actually, I think he is not an innocent-pianist-boy…"-said Beckett, to her partner. She was disappointed.

„No, he isn't. Im so angry. He could answer every question perfectly… He has an alibi. But I'm sure that he was the one, who killed that poor girl."

„Me too."

„So My Majesty… Can we follow him now?"-Castle asked her with a funny tone in his voice. She rolled her eyes. Again."I bet this as 'yes'_._" -He smiled. She just have to turn around to not show her blush.


	3. The best dumbest idea ever

**Chapter 3**

„Look! There he is."- Beckett pointed on the boy.

„Yeah. So the problem is that he gonna recognize us, if he beholds you and me. We should do this carefully."

„Really? You know I'm cop since a few years, but thanks for helping."

„Oh, Okay, Miss I-wanna-save-NY… I just thought maybe I say something clever…"

„Clever?"-She started laugh.

„Haha, really funny."

„You are too serious, Castle."

„Me? I'm The Looseness!"-he said huffily.

„So now, I can't controll myself."-the laughter becamed more loud.

„Shh!"

„Yes, sir!"-She tried to calm down.

They were following him for a little while. The boy had a meeting with someone. Suddenly a blond girl kissed Tom. Beckett and Castle were both suprised.

„Maybe he didn't knew about Elizabet's lover… He just killed her, to can hang out with _this _girl. He was affraid of her girlfirend's reaction."-said Beckett.

But the suspect and his new girlfriend quickly turned around. The Detective and her 'Writer-boy' had no idea what to do. They flailed desperately.

„Oh, my god what should we do, Castle? Any idea?"-she grabbed his hands and pull him down to the next bench.

„We should kiss."-said Castle. The colour of his face changed, just as Beckett's. Castle's face was as red as an _apple_. Beckett was as white as the wall.-No, I'm sorry, that was the dumbest idea ever. I was just thinking that we already did it once, so…-But he couldn't continue his sentence, because she kissed him. In the first few seconds it was just like a first kiss. But then she wrapped her hands around his neck. He was suprised. Extremely. But he didn't really cared about that. He enjoyed it. It was so bad, but it felt so great! After a half minute he tried to stop it, because he thought it's gonna be awkard if they stick like this forever.

„They passed."-He tried to talk while she still kissed him, passionately.

„W-h-at?"-She asked, but she didn't stopped for a moment. A little moan just left her mouth.

„I said, t-hey pass-ed."-He couldn't talk, this way.

„Oh, allright."-she finally finished it. She felt those big palms around her waist. She loved the warmth of them.

„You know, I love undercover."-he said with a grin on hos face.

„Castle, shut up!"

„ I think it was much more carefull, than we planned."

„You such a man-child. I think we should talk with our nasty suspect. Again."

„I love when you use the word'nasty'."-he winked at her as sexy as he could. It made her shiver.

„Really? Then come with me my nasty Writer-Boy!"-she answered playfully.

„You just said Writer-Boy? Say it again!"

They stood up from the bench, and they went back to the captaincy.


	4. Undercover kiss, right?

**Chapter 4**

„Hey, Ryan can you get his ass back here?"-asked Kate.

„Yes, just a minute."-answered Ryan.

„Hey bro, where are you goin'?"-Esposito just stepped in.

„She needs the victim's boyfriend. They have to ask new questions from him."-Ryan pointed on Castle and Beckett.

In an hour they were sitting opposite of him. Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery were watching them from outside the interrogator room.

„Tom, sit down."-Beckett.

„I don't know why I'm here again. I thought you already asked everything."

„We thought the same. But about now we got new information you…"-said Castle.

„New information?"

„Yes. Where were you, today between 14:30 and 15:00?"

„In Manhattan."

„Whit who?"

„Why do you ask me this? You know exactly, with who I was!"

„What?"-asked Beckett. *What is he talking about?*-she thought.

„ I saw you two. Ont he bench. Kissing…"

Esposito and everyone else who heard the last word, were suprised. They were smiling widely, while Castle and Beckett were just like a fish. They sat there with open mouth.

After a few awkard seconds, The Detective was the one who continued the conversation.

„So who is that blond girl, Mr. Frey?"-she was embarrased.

„My girlfriend. Julie."

„Oh, your girlfriend. Since when?"

„We started to date a month ago."

„What about Elizabeth? Did she know about her?"-asked Castle.

„ No, I didn't tell her. Maybe she found out…"

„Maybe? So, actually Mr. Frey, we think you are the murderer, because you wanted to be with Julie and not with her. But you were afraid of her reaction. So you just killed Elizabeth."

„No I don't!"-he shouted.

„Why should I belive what you say?"

„Because it was not me! It was Julie!"

„Julie?"-asked Castle and Beckett in the same time.

„Yes! Oh , I'm so stupid to date with a girl like her. She knew that I have someone else. She was so jelaous… She told me that. Not just once."

„Are you sure?"

„Today, we were met. She told me that she is happy, that Elizabeth died. And she winked at me. I was so scared."

„Allright. Thanks Tom. You can go home."

Beckett and Castle were sitting still there. After that awkard moment, they weren't sure if they wanna go out or not. After a few minutes they left the room.

„Undercover kiss, right?"-Esposito asked Beckett with a grin on his face. Beckett just rolled her eyes.

„No matter Kate. They gonna forget it in a few minutes."- Said Castle. Beckett was suprised that he called her on her first name.

„Hopefully."

But suddenly her phone was ringing. She picked it up. It was Lanie the anatomist.

„Beckett."-she answered the phone.

„Hey honey. So you were kissing with Mr. Writer-Boy? I want the details, now!"

„There are no details. I'm sorry."

„Wo-hooo. You just kiddin' me right? Tell me that it was bad, and I kill you!"

„Allright. It was not bad. It was amazin, actually. But it was just undercover."

„Sure?"

„Yes. Totally."

„Okay… It's a pity."

„What?"

„That it was just undercover. You guys would be the best couple on the world."-and she just end the conversation. Beckett were stood there with the phone in her hand. The office was empty. Castle alreay left. She had to go home alone.


	5. Plucky sidekick

**Chapter 5**

She grabbed her coat and her phone, and she left the captaincy. Beckett tried to open the door of her car, but she didn't found the keys. She rewatched every place. Her coat, her jeans… She got back to the captaincy and she tried to found it there. It was no where.

„Oh, shit. This couldn't be true."

It was late night. She didn't knew where to go. She couldn't go home, but if she could, she couldn't get into her apartment. She decided to call Lanie.

„Hey, it's Beckett!"

„Hey Kate, why are you calling me at 23:15? What's the problem?"

„I've lost my keys. I couldn't go home now. Can I sleep in your apartment? The couch is perfect for me…"

„I'm sorry Kate, but you couldn't… Esposito is here…And you know… We aren't playing scrabble…"

„Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't knew that…"

„Nothing, babe. You should call Castle."

„Castle?"

„Yes. Why? He is your partner. Your _plucky sidekick."_

„Oh, allright. night!"and she end the call. She wasn't sure if it's a good idea to call Castle. Ofcourse he is her partner, but… Maybe he is sleeping. Maybe he is with her daughter Alexis or with her mother Martha. And it would awkard to spend a whole night in his apartment after this day.

„Argh… I call him."-she decided finally.

The phone was ringing. Richard Castle was sitting on the couch, in the living room. The laptop was on the desk, because he written the next chapter of his _Niki Heat_ novell.

He looked on his phone and he didn't knew why Beckett calling him, in this hour.

He was afraid, that something bad happened to her.

„Hey, it's Castle."

„Hey, Castle. I need your help."

„Tell me."

„I've lost my keys. I couldn't go home…"

„Where are you, now?"

„At the captaincy. Why?"

„Oh, okay, I pick you up in ten."

Beckett was suprised. She thought Castle gonna say something like: „I'm sorry but I have a lot of work with my new book…" or „I'm with my family, sorry."

But he didn't. He was really her _plucky sidekick._


	6. Always

**Chapter 6**

„Hey!"

„Hello."-she was nervous.

„Get in!"-he waved.

The trip was long and silent. He looked at her a few times, and he just realized, how much wonderfull she is.

„What are you looking at?"-she asked, while she raised one of here eyebrows.

„You look good."-he said finally. She was blushy, and he seen it. There was a very long silence for a minute, but she suddenly turned to him.

„Thank you"-she said softly.

„Oh, nothing, to tell the truth you _always_ look good."-Their steady gaze was full of emotions.

„Pay attention to the road, Castle!"-she said a few seconds later."And I meant that thank you for the accomodation tonight."

„Accomodation? I didn't mentioned any accomodation!"-he said seriously, but after a couple of seconds, he started smiling."Just kidding. _Always_."-he looked in her eyes and then back to the road."You gonna sleep in my bed!"-Kate quickly turned to him with a suprised expression."No, no, no, no! I told you once. _Seperately, Katherine Beckett! _I'm gonna sleep on the couch."-he responded rapidly.

She nodded."I'm monitoring you!"-she winked at him playfully."_Always!_"


	7. Warlike injury

**Chapter 7**

He opened the door with the keys and let her in. „Feel yourself just like at home."-he said friendly.

„Thanks."

„Are you hungry?"-he questionned.

„Yes, a bit…"

„Pasta?"

„Perfect, my favourite!"-she responded quietly.

She was sitting on the couch, while he was cooking. She watched him. He looked so natural. He was not childish or annoying. He was caring. And she liked this.

„Where is Martha and Alexis?"-she asked.

„Mum has a new admirer… suprising… actresses. Hah!"-he smiled."Alexis is with Ashley tonight."

„ So we gonna be alone?"-she was curious.

„Yes."-he watched her. She was twiddled with her curly hair. He just watched these wonderfull curls. He realized after a few minutes, that he totally forgotten the pasta!

„Oh, no! The pasta!"-he said, but he moved to fass and he burnt his hand.

„Hey, Castle. Slowly! Come here, let me see."

She carefully touched his hands. They were so soft. He looked in her eyes, and he forgotten everything: the pasta, the time, his troubles. She held his hands.

„Stay here, I bring you something."-she said, and she left him in the living was standing there with no air. She camed back with a wet towel. She softly put it on his wound.

„Ouch!"

„Oh, come on _Rick_! This is not a warlike injury!"-she smiled. He was really suprised, that she called him on his first name. But he didn't expected that he gonna be more suprised after all.

She pressed a little kiss on his wound. He felt her lips in his skin. It was just like a dream. No.

It was much better!


End file.
